New Hope
by Esmeralda-silver Fletcher
Summary: <html><head></head>Rebecca, Rowan, Tiffany, Brittany, and Will...this is their story, their life. WARNING: this story has nothing to do with Harry Potter and Maximum Ride, I thought that these two books probably related the most to my story., Enjoy!</html>
1. Prologue, Part 1

_Hey everyone! This is my story that I hope I will publish one day, along with more books continuing their adventure. Please read, comment, and enjoy! I hope you like it. If you have any comments on what I could do better, that would be helpful, I'm always looking for some help!_

**Prologue**

The wind was rushing around me. Dogs were barking behind me. "_This is it," _I thought to myself, "_I'm done for UNLESS I get to the hang-glider."_ I stepped on dry twigs and got even _more_ scratches on my bare-feet. A bullet whizzed past me. "_Great, _I sighed, "_they brought reinforcements."_ Soon more bullets were fired. The pine trees seemed to get closer around me, trapping me, and being lost didn't help. Of course, being lost wasn't on my mind, being chased was.

Why was I running? Who was I running from? Am I in some kind of trouble? No idea at al. How did I know that there was a hang glider? No idea either. From ahead, I could see the faint line of an orange hang-glider. _Yes!_ I screamed for joy, inside of course, but I stopped and jumped with glee. Another bullet reminded me about the run and I started again. By now, I estimated that there were ten men and seven dogs were chasing me. I thought about the odds of beating them as they started to come in from all sides, making my estimate go up like a rocket.

Before I knew what was happening, I saw the ground rushing toward me and sheer pain was in my ankle. I turned over and groaned. In the distance, the dogs were barking louder, just about to gain their supper. Yes, me, scary huh? These dogs were trained to smell, hunt, and kill. I jumped up and ran, ignoring the pain. Quickly, I climbed up the tree and hooked myself into the hang-glider. For a second, I'm being shot at in a tree, but then I'm flying. All of a sudden, I heard a loud ripping sound and I started to lose altitude. A man was waiting there for me at the bottom, just standing there.

"I was waiting for you. I told you to listen to me, but you didn't listen. I told you that you need help, but you didn't listen. I won't let you hurt anymore people. I cared about you, I WANTED to help you, but why do you have to be so stubborn? You should've listened. Because the truth is, I love you. I always have, but…I…I have to do this. I'm sorry." He whispered as he rolled up his sleeves. I tried to get up but I knew my leg was broken from the crash so it did no good. There was something on his right hand when I fell back down that I couldn't really see. It was a symbol of some sort. Then he pulled out a gun, held it to my chin, and…

I woke up, cold sweat dripping down my face. Slowly, trying not to wake up my family, I got out of bed and looked through the window. The sun was barely making its way coming over the mountains. I kept telling myself, trying to convince myself that it was only a dream. But it was hard to believe. Why did that man's voice sound so….familiar? Now that I set my mind on the problem, I couldn't go back to sleep. I had to know. So, doing what I always did I turned on my laptop. Just then, the door opened just a crack. Jumping, I saw two blue eyes appear.

"Can I come in?" a low, rusty voice asked. A smile crept onto my face and I started to laugh as my brother played one of his fake voices.

"Of course Rowan!" I responded to my older brother. He slowly opened the door and slipped into the room, without making a sound. Rowan and I didn't look alike at all. Rowan has blonde hair and I have blue. He has blue eyes and I have green. Neither of us have freckles, though.

Rowan was six years old and I was five and a half. Yes, I was five and a half and I had a laptop. But I only go to use it for games and other things.

"What are you doing up so early Rebecca?" He asked gently, "Is it that dream again?" Again, he always knew what was bothering me.

"Yes. It's always the same one, the chase, the hang glider, and…and that man. I don't know who he is but he is familiar." I softly replied. Tears formed in my eyes as I told him about it. When I started to sob, my brother just held me close and said, "It's ok, it was only a dream."

"What is that entire racket!" a woman yelled from outside my door. My brother and I glanced at each other quickly. The door started shaking and the floor was also. Someone was stomping down the hallway. We both knew that if we hid we would get into major trouble but we did so anyway. Hands pounded on the door and the doorknob slowly turned. "Where are you little brats?" Rowan and I did NOT like our mom. She had the worst temper ever and she took it out on us. Mostly it is because she is a light sleeper so she hears when we get up. On the other hand though, we had our dad, who was the best.

Our mom and dad have been divorced for a few years now but he still comes by to see us. Our mom gain full custody for us but she needs someone to keep us busy while she is planning what the new house would look like for the people buying it. Her clients this year is Mr. Dawfield and Mrs. Dawfield. Both of them hate children and whenever they see us, they look away disgusted

Our dad is a techno pro. He can fix computers within minutes. That is where I got all my games from. Some are education and the others are mystical adventures. Anyway, my dad is brilliant. He always lets us come with him when he has something to do.

'Come out, come out wherever you are," our mom crooned, "Someone is going to be in trouble…" My brother and I held our breath as she slowly walked over to our hiding place. We bother were hiding in the closet and I think that it wasn't the best choice. "_At least we didn't hide under the bed" _I thought when she turned and looked underneath the bed. Maybe we could hide underneath the clothes and toys that were stuffed in here. "_No, that would make to much noise"_ I thought. As if our minds were one, we backed up as she walked past the closet. BANG! Hangers fell to the floor, crashing into it in an endless sound.


	2. Prologue, Part 2

"I know where you are now, brats." Our mom said as she rushed over. My eyes were wide with terror of what she might do to me and my brother. I glanced over, my brothers eyes were wide too. The doors banged open, snapping me into reality. She grabbed our arms and dragged us out. Our mom dragged us to the kitchen and set us down on stools. Behind us was a wooden board, as she has done this many times. Different every time, I think this might be the worse. Tying me up, she dragged my brother to the stove.

"I told you; do not wake up at 6:00 a.m. I am sick of it. But no, you didn't listen. So, you first, you little brat." She said as she pointed at my brother. Now his eyes were so wide, they were probably a golf ball side. She grabbed his arms, took off his shirt and turned up the heater. I started to cry as she pushed my brother onto there and as I heard his screams of pain. I wanted to stop it but I couldn't. The ropes were digging into my wrists as I pulled hard. Then she stopped, looked at me, tied my brother to his chair, untied me, and dragged me over to the stove.

"Mama, please! Don't do it!" I begged as she took of my shirt. I looked around trying to get something that would distract her, nothing, not a single thing. Then, what I feared most, she pushed me onto the stove. I screamed in pain. I scratched, I bit, I kicked, but nothing would work. She had me pinned down hard. I felt like someone was stabbing me with a thousand needles, it hurt so much. I screamed out again.

"Scream again and you will have another five minutes on there" she growled at me. I stopped but the tears kept coming. My brother yelled something in the back round but I couldn't hear him. Flames engulfed me and I guess the house was on fire. "Where did this fire come from?" I said out loud to myself. I tried to get up and found out that my mom wasn't holding me down anymore. I jumped up on my feet as I desperately looked around for my brother. After putting on my shirt I slowly started to walk forward. All around me the house was collapsing, so I slowly made my way. I heard the house start to tumble and I tried to dart out of there. Sirens were in the background. As I turned around, but I didn't see anyone so I thought that they must be outside. When I turned back, I saw something black and I got knock out.

When I woke back up, I saw a blur of white, blue, and gray around me, a small figure and someone else was standing there. Quickly, I jolted up. A pain in my head dizzied me and I passed out again.

"Honey, please wake up, you've been out for three days now. Your brother is here." A coaxing voice told me gently. I opened my eyes but the bright light made me shut them again. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to turn down the lights?" I gasped as I remembered everything.

_The nightmare, me and my brother hiding, my mom pushing me and my brother onto the stove, the house starting on fire, and…me getting knocked out._

I asked all of the questions I could. Where is my brother? Where is my father? Where am I? What happened? And….where is my mom and dad? The person I soon came to know as Doctor Jane Semor looked sad when I said the last one.

"I'm afraid that your mom and dad weren't saved from the wreck before the fire took over. Only you and your brother could be found. Now, I need you to answer a few questions. Ok?" I nodded my head. "Ok honey, how old are you?"

"Five and a half years old"

"What is your name?"

"Rebecca Elizabeth Thomson"

"Good, good, and one more thing, where did you get those burns on your back?" This last one made me stop for a second. I couldn't tell her the truth and I couldn't tell a lie. She must've known that this would trouble me and said, "Please, we need to know. Those aren't ordinary burns."

"I, uh…I need to use the restroom please." I said, hoping I could distract her long enough to look at the burns.


	3. Prologue, Part 3

"No problem. There is a mirror in there to see the burns." She forced a smile, understanding. I rushed to the rest room. Sure enough, there were burns on my back, but they didn't look like ordinary burns like Doc. Semor had said.'

The design looked like:

Sorry, it won't show the picture: its a triquetra

I gasped as I saw it on my shoulder. The rest were burns from the stove or fire. Slowly I walked back out, took a deep breath and said, "The four burns were from my mom pushing me on the stove and the other one on my shoulder is my birthmark." Ok, so I lied about the last one. True, I have never seen it before, wait…maybe I have! I quickly remembered my dream from last, I mean, from a few nights ago. Of course! How could I be so dumb! The symbol or "unordinary burn" was on that mans right hand!

Doctor Jane Semor smiled but when Rebecca left, she frowned. She knew that Rebecca was lying somehow. She didn't get much from Rebecca's brother, Rowan, either. Oh well, she will keep trying hard though. They are little kid's right? Still, Jane was worried. What if they didn't behave? Would they have to get the answers by force? Or worse, what would happen after they got out of the hospital? Jane tried to focus on them but kept worrying on where they would go, who would take care of them and who would love them like their parents did. Of course, Jane didn't believe Rebecca when she told her that her mom pushed her onto the stove. Either way, she had to get answers from them…

"How did my dad die?" Rebecca asked softly. Her question had moved Jane and Jane felt like she had no choice, she would get the question sooner or later.

"Your brother called him when you were on the ….stove. Your father cam, hoping to save you in time, but when he came, the house was almost in flames. He called 911 and rushed into the house, hoping to save you two. He pulled you both out, you being unconscious and your brother coughing from inhaling the smoke. He didn't see your mom and even though he didn't agree with some things that she said or did, he still loved her. So he went back in, but when he finally found your mom, she was also unconscious and the way out of the house was blocked. Then he made one last phone call to his sister, your aunt….me." The way Jane saw her gape at her made her wish that she didn't say anything, but it was need. Then Jane saw something she expected, Rebecca started to cry.

"He never told us that we had an aunt. Maybe if we knew, we would've called you too." Rebecca said as she curled up against Jane. The soft sobs quieted down after what seemed like hourse to Jane and Rebecca fell asleep again. Slowly and quietly, Jane put Rebecca's head on her pillow. A strand of Rebecca's blue hair fell onto her face and Jane gently moved it. Sighing, Jane left the room, totally unaware that she was being watched.

As soon as Dr. Semor left the room, I woke up. I put my hand on my right shoulder, hoping to believe that it wasn't real, but it was, the symbol was still there. I flung my head back and landed on the pillow, thinking of what was going to happen. My parents were dead, Jane was my aunt, and my brother is the only family that I have known my whole life. The reason I didn't involve Jane was because I just found out and I didn't trust her when she said that she was my aunt. She didn't look anything like my grandma or grandpa on my dad's side and didn't look like my dad at all.

A sudden knock startled me and my brother walked in. His face was pale otherwise, he looked fine.

"Hey sis. How are you?" he asked hoarsely.

"I am recovering, you?" I replied carefully.

"Me too, but I also have something else to ask," he hesitated, "Do you have a "burn" on your back, preferably your right shoulder?" I sighed in relief but I wondered how he knew about that.

"Yes. Do you have one also?" I answered with a question. He got paler if that was even possible. My brother looked like a sheet, and he hoped onto my hospital bed.

"I have one too, but mine is orangeish-reddish. How about you?"

"Mine is like, rainbow color. Weird, huh?"

"Oh yeah, I wonder what it means…" He trailed off at the end, thinking.

"Maybe it means that we have something wrong with us and that's why our mom was so mean to us, I mean I have blue hair. Blue!" I started to cry when I thought about it.

"Naw, I think it means that we are special in every single way. The way dad wanted to show us that we were." Rowan said, trying to encourage me. I looked up and asked,


	4. Prologue, Part 4

"Do you really believe that?" He nodded, "Then I'll believe that too!" All of a sudden, a flash of bright blue light appeared and blinded us for a second. As soon as it came, it went. What I saw was a piece of paper and on it, it said:

Αν θέλετε η θεία σου πίσω, στη συνέχεια, ακολουθήστε αυτές τις οδηγίες. 1. Πηγαίνετε στο δωμάτιο μεσημεριανό του γιατρού και περιμένετε για περαιτέρω οδηγίες.

I looked at my brother and I said, "I can't read it."

"Let me look at it," after he looked at it he said, "Oh, that says: If you want your aunt back, then follow these directions. 1. Go to the doctor's lunch room and wait for further instructions." He explained to me on what that means and how someone kidnapped Dr. Semor.

"We have to do something about it, I mean; we can't just leave her there! We have to follow these rules. Do you know where the doctor's lunch room is?" My brother sat in silence for a while, thinking. Finally, he spoke.

"You're right; we can't leave her out there. I may not like her but she is our….family. I also know where the doctors go for lunch because I followed one." He said as he gave me one of those mischievous looks.

At first it seemed impossible but then I started to realize that I could do it. Even though I knew little about who kidnapped our aunt and why, I faced the facts. I needed to save her, no matter what. I lost enough family lately. In truth, I don't know what came over me. I guess I was having one of those days when you decide that you would like to be a leader for something.

"Ok. Let's do it." I nodded my head and got out of bed. Quickly and silently, we sneaked down the hall. When we came to the desk, I accidentally stepped on a piece of paper. The receptionist looked down to see what the problem was but strangely enough, she went back to her work as if she didn't see anything. We started to go again and soon enough, we got to the doctor's lunch room.

It was quiet in the lunch room, so quiet like I-bet-that-you-could-hear-a-pin-drop quiet. At first it kind of scared me, but I got used to it. Before long we saw another flash of light, this time purple, and another note.

Được rồi, do đó bạn theo hướng dẫn của tôi. Bây giờ, mở tủ lạnh và nhìn vào phía sau. Bạn sẽ tìm thấy một cách lối đi bí mật. Mở nó và đi đến cuối con đường hội trường và chờ đợi để được hướng dẫn thêm

My brother was the one to pick it up but I could tell that he couldn't read it. I grabbed it from him and started to read it.

"This is so easy. It says: Okay, so you followed my instructions. Now open the fridge and look in the back. You will find a secret passage way. Open it and go to the end of the hallway and wait for further instructions," I went right ahead. "Let's go!" Slowly we mad our way to the fridge. All of a sudden, a nurse came in and started to walk to the fridge. We watched her and hoped not to be seen.

_You can't be seen and heard. Move forward._

Ok, so this is when I sort of freaked out because I've never had a "voice" in my head but I got a feeling that "it" was telling the truth.

"Rowan, move forward. No one can hear and see us except each other." I expected him to reply with some worry in his voice but he also seemed to realize that we couldn't be heard. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, and stood up. Quickly, I stood up and went straight to the fridge. The nurse was standing right in front of me.

So I was childish but I am five and a half. I took a chair, stood on it, and made funny faces at her. Also I waved my hand. Rowan on the other hand was just standing there, amused. Finally, the nurse started to move out of the room. I stopped and looked at the fridge.

Rowan opened it and looked in. When I put my hand back there, since mine is the smallest, I felt a little knob and turned it. A small black hole appeared at the back of the fridge. I squinted my eyes to get a better picture of the place. Sure enough, there was a door at the end of the hallway. There wasn't much in the fridge but it was enough so that Rowan and I could squeeze through to the other side.

It was dark on the other side and made me grab for Rowans hand. Then I saw a flickering light at the end of the hallway start and make its way toward us. The light was a flame. Someone or something was in the hallway with us. We were not alone.

"Come on. Let's go." Rowan said as he started to walk forward.

"How are we going to see when we go into that room? There isn't any light like the note said." I questioned. Rowan shrugged in reply and didn't answer. I followed his gaze. In front of us, there was a wooden door.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light and another note. "_Gosh,_" I thought, "_these notes just keep coming."_ My brother and I looked at it.

Tamam onu yaptık şimdi bu kadar, hiç geri dönüyor. Kapıdan, hiçbir şey ama siyah göreceksiniz geçmesi için gidiyoruz. oda başka bir kapı karşısında, nesne bu kapı elde etmektir. Ama dikkat, zemin delikler vardır. Küçük bir hata size hayatınızın mal olacak. Dikkatli olun!

Together we said, "Ok, now that you have made it this far, there is no turning back. Through the door you are going to go through, you will see nothing but black. Across the room is another door, the object is to get to that door. But beware; there are holes in the floor. One small mistake will cost you your life. Be careful!"

"Oh great. How are we going to do that?" I said sarcastically. Rowan looked like he was in deep thought.

"Well, we'll figure that out when we get there huh?" He said, joking around.

"Yeah, I guess so." I murmured in reply. Anxious, I slipped further down the hall, wanting to see what this person intended to make us do. Rowan had to run to keep up with me. Finally, they got to the door.

"On the count of three, open it." Rowan informed me once we got to the door, "One… Two… Three!" I turned the door knock and everything went black. A cold wind came from the door, blowing the candles out. Rowan held me close as I shivered.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what the cold wind was from.

"I don't know. But I guess we will have to find out." He said as he took my hand and we took a step inside.


	5. Chapter 1, Part 1

_Okay, please tell me what you think! Review! I hope you like it, writing Chapter 2…hopefully be done soon…can't give an exact date…sorry!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

That was over thirteen years ago, making me around 18 ½. I lost track of the years as they went by. Since I'm 18, that's making Rowan look old at 19 but we still live with each other. As the younger years have been hard, we stick together. When I was thirteen, we met a pair of twins, Tiffany and Brittany, who also had divorced parents and an abusive mom. In a matter of time, we four decided to stick together. It wasn't until two years later that we all shared each other's secrets and stories of the past. Rowan went for me and him and went first with our tale of how we got no parents. Immediately, I remembered everything as he talked.

_A little girl and boy opening a door into a small dark room. As the boy lets go of the door, it slams shut, leaving them in pitch blackness. As the girl grabs onto the boys arm, scared, a floating UFO of fire came and circled around them. As they crossed together with the light in front of them, they see another door. The boy, with a trembling hand, opened it. The fire disappeared and a blinding flash of light blinded them. There stood a man and a woman, holding their arms out, welcoming the two of them. As the girl and boy aged a year, the man showed himself as wanting to test them for experiments and wanting power. The boy and girl escaped but on their way out, they saw something unexpected, a young boy. Now this boy, Will, was the man's son. He helped them escaped but instead of going with them got caught and taken by his father._

Reality snapped me back as Tiffany and Brittany started their story after hugging me and Rowan. They had pretty much the same thing happen to them as what happened to Rowan and I, except with water and they landed in the suburbs, not a hospital. They explained how they too, have the same symbol on their right shoulder. Tiffany has a dark blue one and Brittany has a purplish pink one. Now we're all waiting to get away and get a real life and ignore the person who did this.

I felt a small jab in my side and groaned. Another shortly after forced me to say "Go away" in a small whisper. Again the poking came. I felt whoever-it-was's breath on my ear.

"I'm HUNGRY!" an urgent whisper rang in my ear. Giggling I rolled over and slowly opened an eye. There sitting on my bed was a 15 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. _Typical Brittany_, I thought to myself. I pointed to the door and she understood. I put my head in my hands, thinking about the night mare, the same nightmare I have had since I was 4, the chase, the hang glider, and the man.

Slowly I stood up, stretched, and walked toward the door leading to the balcony. As I opened the doors, a small breeze with the smell of pine trees and fresh water brushed against my cheek. Birds were flying around and singing their songs. The waterfall nearby was creating mist that also floated on the breeze. Calls from inside the house reminded me of breakfast, but as I moved to inside and waited for a second, not wanting to go. More calls dragged me into the house. The smell of burning sausage made me race to the kitchen only to find Rowan, Tiffany, and Brittany attempting to make food. Sighing, I moved in. Happily Rowan took off an apron and went to the table. Rolling my eyes I got out a new batch of sausages and syrup.

"If you guys want to learn how to make breakfast, all you have to do is read instructions. That's why I put them up you know." Out of the cupboard I got pancake batter and a pan to heat up. After a few minutes I had a plate stacked with pancakes and sausages. As I bring them over to the table, Tiffany looks hungrily at them. Before they dig in I say, "As long as I get at least ONE."

"Of course you will" Rowan said, smiling in an innocent look on his face. I sighed; sometimes I think I'm the only mature one in this house. As they were eating, I snuck back into my room and pulled open my dresser. I decided to wear my orange tank top and my jeans. As soon as I put them on I reached under my dresser. Feeling around I felt the latch and pulled it. A sudden jerk and a secret drawer appeared. I took the samurai sword to practice today in my hand. With a sudden motion, I started swinging and practicing. Focusing was my main idea for today. I've been so distracted lately that my focus hasn't been that good.

"Why are you always practicing?" I jumped in the air and turned around. Sitting on my bed was Will. His dark hair off to the side, looking at me.

"Will," I said in surprise, "what are you doing here?" He moved toward me. I sat down in my neon green fuzzy chair.

"What do you think if I'm not here to kill you?" His chocolate brown eyes dared me to say something, waiting for an answer he stopped walking.

"Well," I thought about it, "I really don't know" Before I could say more, he kissed me. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, he was gone. Out loud I said, "Why do people always fall for the bad guys?"

For years, the man, Dr. Sheridan, Will, and their army of monsters chased us and for years Brittany, Tiffany, Rowan, and I have been running. One time when Dr. Sheridan was about to do tests to try and take out my "power", Will distracted him and on his way out he looked back at me. He's the reason I am here today, but that doesn't make him bad. My blue hair fell back into my face as I snapped back into reality.

"Rebecca, Rebecca…" I heard my brother calling me. I sighed as he probably wanted more food.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I got up and put my samurai sword away, closed the drawer, and raced to the kitchen as the smell of over baked sausages reached my room. "Rowan, stop trying to cook. You can't do it so don't try." When I reached the door leading into the kitchen I heard a cry for help. I pulled out my dagger and slowly went in.

A hand out of nowhere came straight at my face. My reflexes kicked in at the last second and grabbed the hand. In a fast motion, I jerked it back and whoever it was went down. "Tiffany…Brittany….Rowan!" I shouted. A groan was the only reply I got. As some of the smoke cleared I saw the outline of Tiffany and Brittany tied together. I raced over to them and tried to cut the ropes. I should've been smarter because the next thing I knew was I was knocked out.


	6. Chapter 1, Part 2

Rolling over, I groaned. I should've known that they would use bait to get me. I sat up and dizziness came over me. I swore and stood up, Brittany and Tiffany was looking at me with pale faces. I raced over and picked up my dagger. Slowly but surely the rope fell away. Tiffany and Brittany hugged me. I looked around for Rowan now that the smoke had cleared.

"Where's…Where's…Where's Rowan?" I gulped down hard. Tiffany shook her head and Brittany looked down.

"Gone…he was taken by them." Tears filled my eyes and made it hard to see, I blinked. Brittany had lines of red on her wrists from the ropes and Tiffany had a cut on her arm.

"Who were they? What did they want? Who gave them the right to take Rowan from us, from _me_?" I said angrily, I stood up. Walking a few steps, I tripped over something. When I looked down, I saw a picture of me, Rowan, Tiffany, and Brittany all smiling up at me. In the middle of it was a crack and some of the glass was lying on the floor. I kneeled down and felt tears rolling down my face and dripping off.

"Rebecca, we have to look for him. They made a mess of this place; they might've dropped something or left a clue or something to point us on our way." Brittany broke the silence and after that more silence. Shaking, I stood up and turned around.

"You're right Brittany. We can't just sit here and be sad. He's not dead, and he wouldn't have wanted us to. First though, let me get a fan to clear all this smoke and heal you two." One of the ups to my powers is that I can heal people; the down part is that I can't heal myself. Trust me, I tried. Watching were I stepped, I made my way across the floor. Pots and pans lied scattered out. As soon as I got across, I jogged to my room to get my fan. What I saw in my room made me stop. All my papers were flown over the entire floor, the window was open, and my bed was ripped apart. From the looks of my dresser, it too was ripped apart._ Who were these people? Why did they go in my room?_ I thought to myself.

"Rebecca, what's taking so long?" Tiffany's voice came from behind me and when I turned around she was standing looking at my room. Running, she went to her room. I heard her scream and came running. All over the walls were pictures of her, Brittany, Rowan, and I from over the years. I looked around, terrified. Brittany soon came to see what was taking so long with a broom and a dust pan in her hands.

"Come on; let's fix up the kitchen before we move onto our bedrooms." Returning to my bedroom, I found my fan and brought it to the kitchen. Soon the smoke cleared away and I was able to see everything again. The table lied in bits and parts all across the room. Glassware and silverware was broken and I had to be careful where I stepped. Papers were everywhere, ripped or torn. Whoever came through here honestly knew what they were doing and who they were going to take from me.

Over the years I became use to all the things we owned breaking so I got better at my powers. Slowly I reached into my mind and formed a picture of what it looked like before the people, whoever they were, came and ruined it. When I opened them, the table was all put together, papers were in a neat pile and glassware and silverware were all fixed and in cabinets

"Rebecca," a soft breath came from behind me, "look at this" I turned around and Brittany was holding an odd looking piece of paper. It had an orange, red, and green ribbon around it. Sniffing it (yes I sniffed it) I caught the smell of mangos. Brittany gave it to me and tearing at it, I ripped it open. Inside the smell of mangos was stronger. A neatly folded origami piece of paper was inside. Carefully, I un-folded it and out fell leaves of a mango tree. Words were scratched into the paper, just enough to make an engraving.

_**Here lies truth, but no one sees**_

_**Here lies hope, but no one dreams**_

"Great, how are we going to figure that out?" I shouted angrily at nothing. Tiffany came up and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Let's think about it when we clean up our rooms." Slouching down, I walked toward my room. A perfect image of what it looked like before appeared in my mind. Again when I opened it, everything was back to the way it was…or was it? Something seemed missing and it wasn't Rowan. I looked around, confused. When I got to my dresser I figured it out. The locket that was given to me by Will was gone. Franticly, I searched around my room, hoping it was a mistake and I misplaced it. It was nowhere in sight. Feeling terrible, I sat down on my bed.

"Rebecca," a deep voice came out of nowhere, "What happened?" Turning around, Will was standing in my door way. Rushing over I started hitting him. He didn't do anything.

"What did you do? Where did you take him?" I screamed endlessly. Finally, I stopped and collapsed in tears in Will's arms. He held me for what seemed like forever.

"Rebecca, you're getting my shirt all wet and if Tiffany and Brittany see me I don't want to think about what will happen." I sniffed and looked up.

"I'm sorry." I said, not thinking about what will happen if he's caught. "Why are you spending so much time here, what about…him?" Will looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"I ran," he said stiffly, "He did…something…to me. I can make objects move with my mind now Becca." Becca, the nickname only he calls me. I looked down; he wouldn't have known anything about Rowan then. Ashamed, I turned away.

"Then you don't know about," my voice broke and I buried my head into his shoulder. I felt his fingers brush my head and he held me tight. I didn't want to let go, correction, I didn't want to go. Will gave me a slight push, signaling that it was time to let go. Slowly I moved my eyes all red from crying. Suddenly my hair turned red and anger started pouring out. "Why us? Why not someone else? Why does it have to be us?"

"If it makes you feel better, when you go off on your trip, I will follow you and watch your back." Startled about what he said, I looked up. My hair went back to normal.

"Really, you would do that for me?" then my mind went insane with what could happen, "what if Tiffany or Brittany see you or if you get caught by the Dr.? Then what?" He looked at me in an amused way and laughed softly.

"Easy, they won't see me, and the Dr. can search all he wants, he won't find me." Although I gave in, I was still troubled.

_Tell me what you think please! Chapter 2 is on the way!_


	7. MAKE YOUR OWN CHARACTER!

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you all so much for reading this! I'm having a bit of trouble with Chapter 2…sorry. But I am also looking for a new character! My fan fiction email is on my profile! Please email me the following information:

Name: (first, middle, and last)

Eye Color: (EXACT color)

Hair Color: (length, type (curly, straight, ect.))

Personality:

Power (s) (if any)

Boy or Girl:

Thank you! And when chapter 2 comes out (hopefully soon) you shall see who won. Please do not be sad if yours did not win (In FACT I _might_ put all of them in if possible) Also, some of your characters are going to have to be bad guys. (sorry)

The character advice ENDS June 27th! So hurry up and get those character ideas in!

Thanks and Peace out!

Esmeralda


	8. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Truth about Tiffany**

After three days of cleaning, organizing, and repairing our house, we finally found some clues on where they were going; or rather Will did and told me.

"They're heading to the east coast, maybe to New York. It's a very good place to hide someone or something. The crowd is so enormous this time of the year that it will be difficult to point them out." I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Tiffany! Brittany! We're going to New York!" I skipped down the hall like a little girl. When they saw me, they looked at me like I was crazy! Can you imagine that? "Yes, I am dead serious that we are going to New York!" They looked at each other, back at me, and…

"Oh my god, oh my god!" We have never been to New York. I had always said that it was too dangerous to go to big cities. Pretty soon they were dancing around but something made them stop.

"Rebecca, why are we going to New York?" I felt like she could see through me and into my bedroom. For a 15-year-old, she is pretty scary.

"I think they might be going to hide Rowan there." I tried hard not to say Will found it but I bit my tongue.

"How did you find that out when we've been cleaning for three days? Might I remind you, day AND night?" (One of our abilities is to go a week without sleep; I might tell the story later on how we found THAT out) _"Please, please, PLEASE! Don't read my mind Tiff." _I thought silently. From the look on her face…she did.

"WILL! Get out here!" I thought she was going to blow. Then she turned on me. "How _could_ you Rebecca? You know what he did! He betrayed us, turned us in! I almost _died_! But no, you go and associate with him." Then she turned on Will before I could say anything. "And you! What are you doing here? How can we trust you, knowing of what you did?" I thought Tiffany would hate the idea, but when I looked at Brittany, she was just standing there thinking.

"I learned from my mistakes and took the consequences for it. You have nothing to fear," Will quietly said, so low I barely heard him. Tiffany did not change her mood and knocked into Will as she stomped her way to her room, and slammed the door.

"I better go after her. Brit, watch Will and talk to him... He isn't that bad." I walked to Tiffany's room. I knocked on the door, and when she didn't answer, I walked into her room. She was sitting on her bed, looking up at the mint green ceiling. Tiffany continued to look up at the ceiling, not making a sound to me. Finally she spoke.

"Do you still think of her? Of Lexi." She sat up and hugged me. I couldn't say anything. Out of all of us, Tiffany was hurt the most by that accident.

_"Lexi! No!" Tiffany ran to try and stop her but was held back by Will. Lexi's flaming red hair and her green eyes had turned pure white. "Lexi! Lexi!"_

_ "There is nothing you can do now. We have to go! Come on!" Will grabbed her and ran. Tears were streaming down Tiffany's face. An explosion pushed them a few feet closer to the exit. When she looked up, there was nothing. No sign of who had been there or what had happened. Trees were burnt to the crisp and flowers were nowhere to be seen. Tiffany turned on Will._

_ "It's your fault! If you wouldn't have stopped me Lexi would still be alive!" She hit Will…once…twice…then she was swallowed up in her tears. Tiffany fell down…defeated. "Will..." she started as he walked away, not being able to say anything comforting…"If I __ever__ see you again, I will take revenge on you…I mean it." Will stopped then disappeared leaving Tiffany to cry until Rebecca came._

I sighed.

"Yes, I do still think of her. She was like our mom, but she knew what she was doing. No one cared more about us then her. Lexi…" My mouth went dry; it had been a while since I had said that name. We never talk about it anymore. I started again, "Lexi knew the consequences of using all of her power. You can't dwell on the past Tiff…she saved all of us! We all feel that we should have done something but we have to look forward. Okay Tiff?" Tiffany nodded and gave me a hug.

My eyes prickled and when I blinked, the river of tears started. Then I remembered that I had left Will all alone with Brittany. Jumping up, I startled Tiffany and ran out of the room. Will, being most casual, was just standing there….until I ran into him.

"Where did you come from?" Will asked.  
>"Ah…the answer would be heaven." I gave him my 'angelic' look. He looked at me with such a stern face but burst out laughing. Pretty soon I was laughing with him. "Where….is…Brittany?" I said in-between laughs. <strong>Note to self: Don't laugh so hard that your sides are splitting…it only makes you laugh harder. <strong>

"Brittany went out to look for some clues…even though I told you all that I could find." He said after a few more minutes of complete laughter. Tiffany walked out of her room, still in her thinking mode.

"I guess Will can help us..." she mumbled, but then her voice got stronger. "Get this right though; any trouble or if you do anything out of line, you WILL pay." Will took a quick look at me and then Tiffany. He knew that she still hated him for Lexi after all, it HAD been his fault. If only he wasn't as stupid back then…maybe then Tiffany wouldn't hate him.

"_Do you know where they are?" A deep voice surrounded a small boy, probably the age of 14. Terrified, all the boy could do was nod. "Brilliant!" The room shook with the dark laughter that followed. "Lead us on." After a few minutes, there was an army about 7,000 behind the boy. In front of them, a large door opened, revealing a tunnel leading to the outside world. Next to him was two women and three men, all looked like they were of high importance. The first women had jet black, wavy hair going down to her waist with some purple highlights. In her hand she held a double-sided scythe with an eagle on the blades, its wings stretching beyond the blade to make sharp points. Next to her right was a man with brown hair covering his red eyes. With just that, he looked lethal but in his hands he held ninja stars. On the boys left, a woman had short blonde hair. Harmless as she looked, you could see the outline of a curved knife in her foot and on her side was a bottle full of blue substance called Beryl-Doolish. This new substance had been recently found along Brazil's Coast. Then it came to the last two men. At first sight, it was easy to tell that they are twins. Both orange hair and almost neon green colored eyes. They use their charm to get their subjects out in the open…that's what happened that day. It was sunny out with a few clouds in the distance. Forest surrounded a large, royal-looking house. Outside there were four girls; an adult, a teenager, and two pre-teens. The charmers went first and graciously started to walk by, glancing at the girls and flashing the girls' smiles. After a while…the two pre-teens noticed and snuck away from the adult and went up to the charmers._

_ "Hi, Who ar-"Before they could finish the sentence the charmers grabbed them but couldn't cover their mouths in time. Screaming. That's all that was heard that day. Screaming. The adult bursted into action spreading her hidden wings, about 8 feet in both directions. She shot at them as if she was lightning, hitting one of them dead on. The teenager seemed to be buzzing with energy and all the electronic devices were incapable of using. She also seemed to be holding a ball of fire in each hand._

_ "Tiffany! Brittany! Get out of here! Rebecca you hold them close, okay? Got it?" The adult screamed over the gunfire. Tiffany and Brittany, the pre-teens, nodded and ran toward Rebecca, the teenager. At that moment though, the boy caught up to Rebecca._

_ "You! I know who you are!" The boy said loud enough so only Rebecca could here. She nodded, remembering the boy from years ago._

_ "Yes I remember you now. I can't believe you would turn out to be a minion of HIM." Rebecca glared at him and before he could protest or even make a move, she hit him with a bolt of shock. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him pass out for a few days. She walked up to him. "If you are still human, then act like it. It's your fault this happened. I….I TRUSTED you and all you did was bring deaths of many people." The boy closed his eyes, the darkness overcoming him seconds after he heard what she said._

_ "BECKY! Watch out!" Looking, she saw at the last moment a club coming down over her head. That's the last thing she remembered….before she woke up._

_ "Becky! Becky! Wake up please! We're in Club 290-1!" Club 290-1. Then name gave Rebecca an electric shock and she bolted right up. She hadn't been in here ever since the day she and her brother Rowan left. The day she had to leave the boy behind. Dizzy from getting up so fast everything looked blurry._

_ "Tiffany? Brittany? You okay?" One yes came shortly after. Rebecca started to panic but was relieved when Tiffany said that Brittany had fled before they were caught. Brittany's powers weren't very well developed yet so Rebecca was glad she didn't partake in the battle. When everything got clearer, she could see that she was in a cage…again. Gathering up all the energy she had, she bursted at the bars, only to be shot backward and into a wall. Grinding her teeth, she thought: "they got smart..."_

_ "BECKY!" Tiffany screamed. When Rebecca looked up she saw the boy. He was just staring at her with a face showing no emotion. Rebecca spit at his feet while he just stood there. Holding out his hand, there was a palm on his hand…the same symbol she has on her shoulders and in her dreams when she was younger. Gasping, Rebecca backed up so her back was up against the crate. Wrong choice. The next thing she knew was that she was on her knees gasping in pain as electric raced through her body. Click. She looked up and saw that the cage was opening and the boy was moving on to Tiffany's cage. "Why did he let me out?" she wondered and she must of said it out loud because he replied back. _

_ "I'm letting you out because this was a mistake. This shouldn't have happened. You were right Rebecca….I overheard their plans. You need to get away…now." He turned to face Rebecca._

_ "Plans? What plans," Rebecca started asking and then when she looked around she noticed someone missing, "Where is our mom? Where's Lexi?" The boy looked at her and then looked down._

_ "We couldn't find her. She fought and then when she heard she got you, she suddenly disappeared, but not before she took a gunshot wound to the shoulder." Tiffany turned as white as a sheet._

_ Bam! The only door in the room slammed open as a guard came rushing through yelling to get down. At that moment, everything happened in a blur. Lexi bursted through the window at full blast, the boy finished getting Tiffany unlocked and Brittany headed toward the window to escape. Rebecca on the other hand had my battle senses kicked in so hard that the first few guards that came through the door didn't even get the chance to see what was going on. Rebecca's mom shot straight through all the concrete walls to the center of the entire building. Once there, she located the Beryl substance and hovered over it. By the time Rebecca got there with Tiffany and the boy, she had guns pointed at her from all around. Lexi turned around to look at Rebecca._

_ "Take care of them Rebecca, it's your destiny. Never forget me and don't mourn for me." Rebecca nodded and only then understood that only she was able to hear her. Then out loud, Lexi said that she loved Tiffany and Brittany and wished that she could have seen them grow up. Lexi also said that she forgave the boy, for he did not know what was happening._

_ "LEXI NO! You can't…" Tiffany got caught short as Lexi's flaming red hair….turned white. Her tan colored skin got paler and paler until she looked like a frozen polar bear. The boy covered up Tiffany and Rebecca used her shield magic to protect herself, knowing exactly what was happening. Then….nothing._


End file.
